My Mistakes
by zasha-dragoness
Summary: Shadow has been dared to date his friend Silver. The two hedgehogs become stuck in a snowstorm. After Luna takes them in, they discover a hidden feeling within themselves. Slight Shadilver.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Hope you guys like it :)**

Silver was resting peacefully in the shade of a tree next to Shadow. The ebony hedgehog wasn't happy with anything at the moment, this was a forced date. Zasha wanted the two hedgehogs to build a relationship with each other. And Zasha made them date each other. The walk was Silver's idea. He enjoyed taking long walks in the park, unlike Shadow. The ebony hedgehog didn't want to do this at all. He and Silver were friends, not boyfriend boyfriend. Shadow kept telling Zasha that he wasn't gay, but the dragoness would always threaten him if he didn't do what he was told.

Shadow looked over at Silver. The ivory hedgehog's head was on his shoulder. Shadow stared at the sleeping hedgehog, he didn't get mad at him though. He was sleeping, and he didn't know what he was doing. Silver then snuggled closer to Shadow shivering fiercely, since it was snowing outside, the young hedgehog had a right to be cold. Even if he was wearing a coat. Shadow sighed and lifed Silver up and rested him on his lap. At least he wouldn't shiver as much.

Shadow stroked Silver's quills softly, he was pretty soft. The ebony hedgehog smiled," You enjoy this don't you?" The ivory hedgehog's only response was cuddling closer to Shadow. He did seem cold, the tips of his ears were getting cold. The ebony hedgehog stood up and put Silver on his back. He slowly walked home, his legs were starting to get colder and so were his ears. " Damn winter. Always so cold," he growled. His crimson gaze shifted towards a female hedgehog covered with snow. She had warming yellow eyes and dark pink fur. She also wore a black parka and sweat pants." Sunset is that you?" Shadow asked. The hedgehog looked up and smiled. She rushed to Shadow's side and took his hand. " I'll get you guys home okay?" The young hedgehog jumped into a car. It wasn't anything fancy. Just a good car to drive when you're stuck in a snow storm. Shadow put Silver in the car first and then sat next to him covering him with a blanket on the seat next to him. Sunset started the car up and drove away.

" So, what were you two doing out here in the middle of a snow storm?"

" Doing a dare."

" Oh. What kind of dare?"

" I had to date Silver."

Sunset didn't reply after that. But soon she pulled into a driveway and got out of the car. Shadow grabbed Silver and carried him inside of the house. Both hedgehogs were dripping wet from the snow that had melted on their fur. A dark blue hedgehog came out of the kitchen," Shadow? What are you doing here?"

" Look Luna we need to stay here for awhile. I think Silver might have a cold."

" Set him down on the couch, I'll get him medicine."

Shadow laid Silver on the couch and covered him with a warm blanket. He sat next to him and started to smooth his soaked quills. The ebony hedgehog covered his mouth and coughed. Maybe he was sick as well. Luna came back with some medicine and handed some to Shadow. " Drink up," she said. The female hedgehog started shaking Silver," C'mon Silvy wake up." The ivory hedgehog moaned," My head hurts!" Luna gave him some medicine," Drink this it'll make you feel better." Silver drank the medicine like he was told to do, after he was done he rested his head on Shadow's lap. He thought it was Luna. " Mom? What's going on?" a voice asked. It was Storm. She looked exactly like Mephiles but with dark pink hair. Storm walked down the stairs and sat next to her mother.

" Storm could you get your father please?"

" Okay mom."

Mephiles walked down the stairs with his daughter. " Shadow? Luna what's going on?" he asked. The ebony hedgehog rested next to Silver, not caring if Luna or Mephiles saw them. The dark hedgehog sat next to Shadow and smoothed his quills," Luna, what's going on?"

" Silver and Shadow are both sick and they're going to stay here with us."

" But why?"

Luna didn't respond she went back upstairs in her room and closed her eyes. Mephiles looked down at the sleeping hedgehogs, they were both so peaceful. The dark hedgehog got up and went upstairs with Luna.

Silver blinked open his eyes. It was 12:00 A.M. He groaned angrily and got up. He noticed Shadow was still sleeping, his ears were flattened and his arms were in front of his muzzle. Making him look really cute. The ivory hedgehog looked out the window. It wasn't storming anymore, but there was still snowfall. Silver smiled and walked into the kitchen. He knew that this wasn't his house. It was Luna's. He opened the fridge and grabbed a small helping of milk.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. The young hedgehog froze, he slowly turned around and saw, Shadow. His eyes were tired and his ears were pricked," Silver it's the middle of the night. What are you doing awake?" The ivory hedgehog handed him a glass of milk. Shadow sighed and took the glass from the smaller hedgehog. Silver smiled and hugged him, nuzzling his fur. The ebony hedgehog sighed and hugged Silver back. Okay, fine. Maybe they were more then friends. Maybe. Just maybe...

The next morning

Silver was awake first. His amber eyes were still tired and he wanted to get back to sleep. But being the kind polite hedgehog he was, he got up when he was asked to get up. Shadow on the other hand could sleep until 4:00 in the afternoon if he felt like it. Silver sighed and walked into the kitchen, it was 6:00 in the morning. Luna got up early to train Storm. She was already in her dragon form, her green eyes were already the brightest and she moved pretty quickly. She tossed the young hedgehog a bowl of cereal.

" Eat up Silver. I'm bringing you and Shadow back home today got it?"

" Yes Luna."

Silver ate the cereal quickly and then went back into the living room to find Shadow toying with one of the pillows. " Morning Silver," he said not even looking at him. The ivory hedgehog smiled at him," C'mon we're going home today." The ebony hedgehog nodded," Yeah I know that. I heard Luna say it."

Silver P.O.V

Shadow always felt the need to be in a higher place then me. He was stronger, and he orders me to do what he wants me to do. But last night, last night was different. When he asked me what I was doing in the middle of the night, he seemed like he was concerned about me. He's never concerned about me. He only likes me as a friend. Well, more like a friend and an enemy.

It's just I can't get over what happened. It's confusing me and making me look like a complete idiot. Why would Shadow even be concerned? Does he... No. He is not gay. And neither am I. But still, he distracts me somehow. Whenever he looks at me, I feel the urge to hug him... But he'd murder me probably. I'm going crazy thinking about this. One day I'll be in the nut house.

Shadow and I walked home later that day. It was snowing a bit, I reached up to grab some but they melted. I bent down on the ground and started playing with it. I don't know why, but it makes me feel happy. Shadow watched me and then kneeled down next to me.

" What are you doing?"

"Playing in the snow!"

The ebony hedgehog took a handful of snow and let it fall on his head. I laughed a bit, the way it fell on his head was really cute. Shadow laid himself down in the snow, he looked up at me and flicked some snow at my muzzle. I smiled and did the same to him. He didn't seem to care but then he got up and nudged me to my feet," C'mon Snowflake let's go home." He had a right to call me that I suppose. I was covered in snow.

Both of us walked side by side together in the snow. " Shadow when are we getting home?" I asked. The ebony hedgehog nudged me again," We'll be there soon. Just keep walking." I walked closer to him, I was getting a bit cold. Shadow blushed a little and stared down at me," You're cold again aren't you?" I nodded slowly, to my surprise he lifted me up and carried me bridal style. I blushed madly," Shadow what are doing?" He didn't respond to me, but I noticed he was looking away from me and blushing a lot too.

When we reached home, the house was dark and I didn't hear any movement. " Zasha?" I asked. She didn't respond to me. I walked over to the couch and sat down," Daddy? Is that you?" Blizzard was sleeping on the other edge of the couch, her red eyes were very sleepy. I hugged her," Yes this is daddy." My daughter snuggled closer to me and fell asleep again. Shadow yawned," Now what?" I rolled my eyes at him," Go do something useful!" The ebony hedgehog fell backwards, his crimson eyes closed," How about you make yourself useful?" I sighed and walked away, Shadow was being hard to get, like always.

I walked upstairs, the light was on, Zasha could be up here... I opened the door to our room and saw Zasha feeding our new son : Kage ( Ka-gae ). He looked like me, but with purple streaks on his quills. His eyes were green, the same shade as Sonic's. I scowled, I had no clue why his eyes came out like that, they should be a darker green with a hint of brown to them.

" Zasha?"

" Oh hi Silvy!"

" How's Kage doing?"

" Fine. You?"

I sighed," Shadow's here again..." My voice trailed off, since I didn't want Zasha to get mad at me for bringing him in the house. She instead just sat there smiling," Did it work? Did it happen? Did he kiss you yet?" I walked out of the room I didn't want to be bothered right now... Not by anyone... No one...

Shadow P.O.V

I grabbed a pillow from the couch and started to throw it in the air, there wasn't anything else to do. I heard footsteps, it was probably only Silver. And it was, his face was red and his ears were flattened.

" What happened with you?"

" Zasha is being annoying again, surprising isn't it?"

" Being annoying bout what?"

" Us. Together."

I looked away from Silver blushing madly, me and him? Together? No. No no no no no no. I am NOT gay. Even if I was, never with him. NEVER. Silver sat next to me," Stop thinking about it. It'll just get worse if you think about it. Besides-" I grabbed Silver and hugged him tightly. I didn't know what else to do. He seemed to make me feel safe when I was around him, and made me feel... Complete. I wanted to whisper the words," I love you" into his ears but... He'd hate me. Forever.

I let go of Silver quickly and turned away from him," I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The ivory hedgehog put his hand on my shoulder," Why are you saying sorry? I didn't mind." I looked back at him, he.. He didn't care?

" But Silver I thought we hated each other."

" I don't care about that now."

" B-but what about Zasha? Blizzard?"

My sentence was cut short, Silver nuzzled my cheek and hugged me. Why is he doing this? I thought he wasn't gay...

He let go of me and smiled," That wasn't so hard, was it?" I looked away from him, no I can't fall in love with him... I just can't! " Shadow? Are you oka-" I kissed him on the lips, I don't care what he's going to say. I love him with all my heart. And I always will.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver slapped Shadow across the face," What the hell was that?!" Both hedgehogs were silent for a moment. The ebony one was clearly in shock," Well you nuzzled me!" Silver snorted," Yeah so? I nuzzle Zasha a lot too!" ( No he doesn't ) Shadow scowled and got up, he didn't want to hear Silver at all or see him.

The ebony hedgehog walked into the guest bedroom. He got into the bed and covered himself with the blankets. Shadow didn't fall asleep quickly, he stayed awake. Why did he kiss Silver? They were just friends... Not... Not like... That kind of friend... The normal kind of friend... Nice and helpful.

Silver looked at the clock, it was 11:00. He sighed and fell on the couch. " I'll sleep here..." he murmured. The ivory hedgehog liked being by himself sometimes. Not a lot, sometimes... Sometimes...

Silver POV

Why did Shadow kiss me? Why me? Couldn't he kiss Chelsea instead? But, still... It felt nice I suppose... A little... Just a little.

I fell asleep on the couch a little later. I had two blankets so I wouldn't freeze to death, it gets colder down here some nights. I tried to dream, but all I would see if I had a dream was the kiss. Was it telling me something? Did I have to kiss him? That would be odd... I don't want to kiss him... I never wanted him to kiss me. Does he like me like me? Or does he like me as a friend? I'll go ask him in the morning...

* THE NEXT MORNING OMG THIS IS GETTING GOOOOOD *

Shadow POV

I awoke the next morning with Silver by my side. His amber eyes stared into my crimson colored eyes.

" Shadow?"

" What?"

" Remember, the kiss?"

" Yes I remember... "

" I had a dream... "

" What kind of dream?"

" This kind. "

Silver kissed my cheek and backed away slowly," That kind... " I looked at Silver blushing a little. " Does this mean, you like me too?" The ivory hedgehog blushed and looked away," Uhh... M-Maybe? " I hugged him tightly," That's all I need to hear." I nuzzled him like he nuzzled me, something told me we were meant for each other...

" Shadow?"

" Yes?"

" The dream also told me to do this..."

Silver grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. I let him. I loved him, and I hope he loves me too... Because I always will...


End file.
